The inventive concept relates to methods of driving semiconductor devices and semiconductor devices having a three dimensional (3D) stacked structure.
As semiconductor devices, e.g., memory devices, have gradually become highly integrated, a regular two dimensional (2D) structure has almost reached the limits of high-integration. A project for implementing a semiconductor memory device having a 3D structure to overcome the limits of this 2D structure has become of increasing interest, and research into implementing such a semiconductor memory device is being actively conducted.